Tara Duncan Tome 10 - Le Mariage du Siècle
by SmallWingsofFreedom
Summary: Ceci est une histoire alternative du Tome 10 de Tara Duncan. Tara et le Magicgang doivent désormais faire face à une double menace : D'un côté les Dragons et de l'autre les Démons. Tous ont demandés, pour une mystérieuse raison, la main de Tara grâce à deux de leurs représentants : Le grand Dragon Maitre Chem et le beau Rois des Démons, Archange. A qui Tara fera t'elle confiance ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour, ceci est une histoire alternative du Tome 10 de Tara Duncan que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a plus d'un an, entre la sortie du Tome 9 et du Tome 10.

Tout l'Univers du Roman appartiens à Sophie Audouin Mamikonian ainsi que la plupart des personnages.

J'espère que cette version vous plaira ! Enjoy !

* * *

Prologue :

Il était assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur un gigantesque écran de cristal et il était... frustré. Ses plans étaient de nouveau contrariés par ces fichus Dragons. Il était grand temps de leur mettre une pâtée dont ils se souviendraient... Mais pour l'heure, il avait plus urgent à faire. Car Tara était en danger, il le pressentait jusque dans ses os. Et il ne devait absolument rien arriver à la jeune fille, il allait devoir la protéger, envoyer quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Il savait déjà que si la petite héritière s'en rendait compte, elle allait le haïr, encore plus que d'habitude, mais c'était pour son bien. Il eut un sourire triste, il allait devoir se cacher pendant un bon bout de temps, la colère de Tara allait être terrible. Il éleva la voix :

- Cristal ? Peux-tu me mettre en communication avec notre chère petite princesse ?

Une ombre se dessina sur le cristal et la silhouette d'une femme s'en détacha.

- Oui ?

- Je crois que tu vas enfin pouvoir aller t'amuser un peu...

Le visage de l'apparition s'éclaircit d'un immense sourire. Le sourire d'une prédatrice qui s'apprête à fondre sur sa proie.

* * *

Court prologue, je l'admet, raison pour laquelle j'enchaîne immédiatement avec la suite, uhuh ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello ! Voici donc pour vous le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût !

(Je m'excuse d'avance pour la longueur de mes chapitres, ils sont souvent long, raison pour laquelle je les "fractionne" parfois avec de petites nétwoiles ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez ça trop long !)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les Cookies... Ou comment l'abus de sucrerie peut nuire à la santé d'un Empire.

L'aube se levait juste. Le ciel, nimbé de rose, s'éclaircissait peu à peu. La lumière était en train de gagner son combat contre l'ombre. A la nuit succédait le jour, les étoiles s'effaçaient laissant apparaître les nuages.

Dans une chambre de l'immense palais d'Omois, une jeune blonde venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Tara se mit à bailler. Lentement elle se redressa, la tête appuyée sur son coude elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre en bataille s'y tenait. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et s'extirpa des draps, elle ordonna à la fenêtre de s'ouvrir et le garçon s'y engouffra.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-elle inquiète par l'irruption de Cal.

- Tara, je crois qu'il faut que tu viennes voir... Répondit-il gravement.

Ses grands yeux gris vrillèrent ceux de Tara qui se sentit frémir tant en ce moment, le regard du jeune homme la troublait. Elle se reprit, hocha la tête et le suivit. La Changeline ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, habilla simplement Tara, d'une jupe en jean bleu-marine, qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et d'un basique t-shirt blanc... très décolleté. La Changeline, sentant que sa porteuse n'était pas insensible au charme de Cal venait d'entreprendre ce qu'elle appelait le plan "séduction".

Tara emboîta le pas à son ami, curieuse de savoir où il l'emmenait, mais appréhensive. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner, mais il l'a fit taire d'un regard. Ils couraient presque dans l'ostentatoire palais d'Omois. Cal prit des chemins que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas, dans un des couloirs désert, il glissa sa main dans celle de Tara qui ne se dégagea pas, pressant sa paume contre celle, chaude, du petit voleur.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle du trône, des centaines d'Humains, Thugs, Tatris, Centaures et autres habitants d'AutreMondes s'y tenaient, bourdonnant comme une guêpe en colère.

-Que font tous ces gens ici ? Murmura Tara du bout des lèvres.

- Tu vas comprendre.

- Mais tu ne veux pas me...

Cal l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, entrainant Tara dans son sillage jusqu'à un garde à l'apparence débordée.

- Voici l'Impératrice d'Omois, laissez la passer !

Le garde ouvrit l'un des battants de l'immense porte d'or, Cal s'y faufila le premier et la porte se referma sur eux avant que quiconque n'ait pu passer. Tara allait demander à son ami pourquoi il l'avait appelé "L'Impératrice d'Omois" puisqu'elle était normalement redevenue héritière mais n'en eu pas le temps.

Sous ses yeux, se déroulait un spectacle totalement ahurissant.

L'immense, la grande, la superbe Lisbeth'tylanhem était à quatre pattes sur le sol, en train de faire rouler des billes aux couleurs extravagantes. Ses immenses yeux bleues marine, si semblable à ceux de sa nièce, écarquillés d'émerveillement...

Des yeux d'enfants.

- Mais... Que... Hein ? Balbutia la jeune fille.

C'est Moineau qui fut la première à réagir, elle se précipita sur Tara, lui cachant l'improbable scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, c'est-à-dire une Lisbeth très énervé qu'on ne lui ait pas apporté sa glace.

- Tara, regarde-moi, ce n'est rien... Enfin si, mais heureusement, Mourmur pense pouvoir, hmm... disons rétablir la situation alors surtout ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien, on se calme !

En effet, Mourmur passa devant elle, boitillant et sautillant en même temps, les cheveux en pétard et le bout des doigts entièrement brûlé.

- Beurk ! Grimaça Tara. Est-ce qu'on peut me dire pourquoi ma tante est dans cet état ?

Cette fois-ci se fut Cal qui répondit.

- Mourmur a essayé de guérir sa stérilité afin qu'elle puisse avoir des enfants... Mais il a tout juste réussi à la transformer en gamine de cinq ans, enfin, même si elle garde sa apparence normale.

Tara regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Moineau, voir l'implacable Lisbeth trépigner d'impatience devant un sorbet à la fraise était un spectacle assez comique. La jeune fille se mit à glousser. Moineau lui lança un regard indigné, mais ses lèvres se mirent à frémirent et vaincue, elle éclata de rire.

Ensemble elles s'esclaffèrent devant la toute puissante Lisbeth, trop occupée avec sa poupée pour s'intéresser à elles.

Mais lorsque Tara leva les yeux sur Cal, elle se rendit compte que la situation ne semblait pas l'amuser du tout, ce qui était une première. Sa bouche était crispée et ses yeux voilée d'inquiétude.

Cela stoppa net Tara dans son élan, elle se redressa et darda son regard bleuté sur Cal.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Hmm... Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que de ce fait, tu es provisoirement la nouvelle Impératrice et là, des centaines de personnes attendent que leur Impératrice s'adresse à eux. C'est ton devoir.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, elle n'y avait pas du tout pensée.

-Enfin... Mourmur va la guérir, nan ?

Moineau s'arrêta aussitôt de glousser et se tourna vers Tara, gênée.

-Euh, justement, l'élixir ne sera prêt que dans un an, ton oncle essaye de faire arriver la potion à maturité avant, mais là il a reconnu que c'était un énooorme défi alors nous sommes un peu inquiet.

-Vous voulez dire que ma tante va rester comme ça pendant un an ? Hurla Tara.

La petite Lisbeth se tourna vers Tara, effrayée par le cri et se mit à pleurer.

- Oh noooon ! Pitié faite la taire ! Implora Tara, les mains sur les oreilles.

Moineau se précipita vers l'ex Impératrice d'Omois et lui tendis diverses sucettes que la petite jeta au sol avec colère, redoublants ses pleurs.

-Aïe, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très douée avec les enfants Moineau ! Plaisanta le jeune voleur en se penchant vers Lisbeth en larmes.

Vexée, Moineau lui céda sa place et répliqua :

-D'habitude je m'en sors très bien, Lisbeth enfant devait juste être insupportable !

Cal ignora la remarque et sortit de l'une de ses insondables poches de voleur un petit bidule argenté, clignotant et bruyant. Aussitôt les yeux de la Lisbeth enfant s'agrandirent. Elle referma la bouche et d'un geste de la main, essuya les petites larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle tendit les doigts vers l'objet et s'en saisit en riant.

Le jeune homme se redressa en souriant, il se retourna vers Tara et Moineau et s'inclina pompeusement.

-Voilà Mesdames !

Ses yeux pétillants de malices rencontrèrent ceux de Tara qui détourna le regard, gênée. Le Voleur en fut surpris, mais la jeune fille ignora son regard perplexe.

Cal fronça les sourcils, en ce moment, il trouvait Tara bien étrange. Il pensait que c'était à cause du baiser volé, puis de sa déclaration, il avait dû la mettre mal à l'aise.

Il se mordit les lèvres en se promettant de bientôt avoir une discussion sérieuse avec la jeune fille.

Tara, ignorant les pensées de Cal, se retourna vers les gardes du palais.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ma tante ne reste pas ici, si vous pouviez la renvoyer dans sa suite maintenant ce serait mieux.

La jeune fille eut un regard navré vers sa tante, toujours en train de trépigner et de gazouiller lorsque son regard passa sur Moumur, qui s'affairait autour d'un cube gris, l'engin produisait d'étranges étincelles. Tara eut un soupir las et rajouta :

-Mon oncle ? Je pense que vous devriez aller avec elle, pour notre bien à tous.

Elle se détourna et comme à regret, monta sur le trône de sa tante. La Changeline lui créa une gigantesque robe d'un blanc d'une pureté aveuglante. Ourlé d'une dentelle d'or.

Ses cheveux se relevèrent dans une tresse compliquée d'où cascadait des mèches de cheveux d'une innocente blondeur. Un grand diadème d'or, délicatement ciselée ceignait son front, se confondant dans la masse dorée de ses cheveux.

Son regard bleu affronta celui des gardes, d'un léger mouvement de la tête, elle leur fit signe d'ouvrir les portes.

Elle était belle. Impériale.

Aussitôt une marée vivante se déversa dans l'immense salle du trône, marbré d'or aux veines écarlates. Mais dès que les courtisans virent celle qui se tenait sur le trône, ils se turent tous, soufflés par la spectaculaire beauté de la jeune fille. Ils pensaient être habitués avec Lisbeth et pourtant, cette nouvelle Impératrice la surpassait, d'une beauté paisible, candide.

Ses yeux étaient comme deux lacs, où jouaient plusieurs couleurs, passant d'un bleu couleur azur à un bleu lagon, profond.

En la regardant, Cal eut mal au cœur, bouleversé par tant de splendeur. Son amie rayonnait, elle semblait être nimbée d'une lumière intérieure, qui la faisait resplendir. Un instant il eut l'impression que le sort qui avait affecté Tara et sa mère était réapparu, mais il le sentait, c'était différent, non, cette fois c'était la vraie beauté de la jeune fille qui transparaissait, une beauté vive, brillante. Une beauté dangereuse, aussi.

Mais très vite il l'a perdue de vue, elle fut engloutie par la masse grouillante.

Une voix à son côté le surprit.

-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Cal pivota aussitôt vers la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler. Et là, le jeune homme en eut des larmes aux yeux, parce que celle qui venait de s'adresser à lui, était encore plus belle, mille fois plus splendide que Tara.

C'était une jolie fille de trop pour lui. Son cerveau disjoncta.

Sans prêter attention au trouble de Cal, l'apparition continua, d'une voix insupportable de sensualité.

- Vous êtes Caliban ? Le fameux voleur patenté ? Termina-elle avec un éblouissant sourire.

A son nom, Cal réagit instinctivement, son cerveau se remit en état de marche, il ne devait pas être déstabilisé par la beauté de la jeune inconnue, c'était peut-être qu'une apparence, pensa-il avec méfiance.

Pourtant, la belle ne semblait pas du tout dangereuse, elle portait un short en jean un peu usé, dévoilant d'interminables jambes dorées comme une pêche.

Elle avait un buste parfait, fin, tracé. De ces corps qui ne peuvent appartenir qu'à des athlètes.

La jeune fille avait une énorme masse de cheveux d'un brun doux, chatoyant qui croulait sur ses douces épaules. Son visage était une véritable gravure, fin, au teint légèrement rosée.

Elle avait une jolie petite bouche, aux lèvres charnues, une sorte de moue boudeuse semblait s'être gravée éternellement sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux scintillaient comme des topazes, elle avait des yeux d'or, voilés de longs cils épais.

Une aura de félinité et de Glamour se dégageait d'elle. Elle était dotée d'une beauté très singulière, brut, vive.

Car c'était cela, elle embaumait de vie. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau semblait n'être voué qu'à cela, ses yeux, son sourire, tout débordait de vitalité.

Mais Cal savait qu'il ne devait pas s'y laisser prendre, une femme aussi jolie qui s'adressait directement à lui ce n'était pas normal, non cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Quoique qu'il était difficile de se faire cette réflexion lorsque une fille indécemment splendide se tenait nonchalamment devant soit et qu'elle sentait si bon qu'il aurait suffit de fermer les yeux pour être transporté instantanément dans un autre univers.

- C'est bien moi et toi, qui es-tu et que veux tu ? Demanda prudemment Cal sans quitter des yeux l'étrange créature qui se tenait face à lui.

-Je m'appelle Ariel. Répondit-elle simplement. Je suis venue voir l'Impératrice Tara, j'ai un important message à lui donner.

Cal écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment pouvais-tu savoir que Tara serait la nouvelle Impératrice ?

-C'est le but de mon message. Répondit-elle dans un murmure. Mais je ne dois le délivrer qu'à l'Impératrice. Excusez-moi beau Voleur, je ne peux pas vous en informer.

C'était un supplice, Cal frémit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom. D'ailleurs, celui de la jeune fille l'intriguait. Ariel. Ce n'était pas courant sur cette planète, il se demandait comment une fille aussi jolie, voire carrément magnifique, avec un nom pareil, n'ait pas suscité plus d'intérêt auprès des habitants d'AutresMondes.

Cette information le rendit encore plus prudent et méfiant.

A son côté, Moineau referma enfin la bouche, une pensée jalouse venait de la traverser et un instant, elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait faire, de savoir qu'on était probablement la plus belle femme de l'Univers.

Elle aussi était sur ses gardes, elle avait appris à se méfier des jolies choses, souvent elle refermait de noirs secrets. Et ses sens de bêtes lui hurlaient que la merveilleuse jeune fille en face d'elle était dangereuse. C'était comme un grondement sourd au fond de son être qui réagissait instinctivement, la prévenant du danger qui menaçait.

-Très bien, nous allons te laisser attendre, tu viens Cal ? Le pressa-t-elle en le tirant par le bras, loin de l'hypnotique Ariel et de son enivrant parfum.

-Je te suis. Répondit Cal en jaugeant une dernière fois du regard la jolie fille qui s'était déjà détournée d'eux et attendait son tour.

Moineau attira Cal vers une pièce plus petite et surtout, déserte.

-Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en cette fille, elle était bizarre ! Dit-elle aussitôt la porte refermée.

-Bizarre, tu veux dire en dehors du fait qu'elle était incroyablement sexy ?

-Oui, enfin non, peut-être. Pour tout t'avouer je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'elle est dangereuse !

-Tu ne serais pas jalouse ? La taquina gentiment Cal.

-Elle est superbe, ok. Mais je te jure que je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez elle !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai senti moi aussi, la rassura le jeune homme.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est imprudent de laisser Tara se débrouiller seule ?

Cal secoua la tête.

-Non, Sandor est avec elle et puis toute la garde Impériale est là aussi. Pour le moment, oublie cette Ariel.

-Elle a dit qu'elle avait un message secret à remettre à Tara ! Insista Moineau, inquiète pour son amie.

-Écoute, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour ça, des centaines de personnes ont certainement des infos secrètes à fournir à Tara. Logique non ? C'est l'Impératrice.

Pourtant, la Bête fut troublée, elle sentait que Cal n'était pas sincère, il essayait d'avoir l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'était vraiment et puis le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à laisser son amie se débrouiller toute seule. Cette histoire était étrange. Moineau prit congé de son ami et se dirigea vers la salle du trône, elle voulait être aux côtés de Tara pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de fâcheux. Voire de mortel.

Mais alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la poignée de porte, celle-ci éclata purement et simplement, la projetant à plusieurs mètres de là.

Stupéfait, Cal eut juste le temps de sauter de côté pour éviter une immense écharde qui s'apprêtait à l'épingler au mur. Le jeune homme aida vivement Moineau à se relever. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, elle s'était instinctivement transformée en Bête, amortissant une chute qui aurait pu lui être fatale.

Les deux jeunes gens armèrent leurs magies, attendant que le nuage de poussière s'évanouisse. Une ombre surgit de l'embrasure de la porte, ils purent enfin voir distinctement qui les agressait. Et ils furent totalement estomaqués lorsque le visage d'un grand homme blond leur apparut.  
Sandor, l'Impérator d'Omois.

L'homme paraissait prodigieusement agacé et sa magie pulsait au bout de ses doigts, il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la présence des deux adolescents.

- Enfin Jessca c'est insensé ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'aime ! Scandait-il à l'adresse d'une magnifique rousse qui fit s'étrangler Cal.

La superbe femme, ceinturée dans une robe noire entièrement de velours et de dentelles était une véritable statue vivante. Sa peau d'une blancheur de neige faisait ressortir l'ovale de ses immenses yeux turquoises. Son fin visage en forme de coeur était encadré par de véritable cheveux de sirène, si long qu'il lui faisait comme une sombre cape aux reflets fauves. La dame était pulpeuse, avait une poitrine généreuse, des fesses rebondies, un ventre plat et des hanches creusées de manière presque divine.

-Je rêve ou un nouvel esthéticien vient d'arriver en ville ? Non parce qu'il fait des miracles là. Chuchota Cal en bavant presque.

La femme rousse semblait l'avoir entendu parce qu'elle jeta sur lui un regard dédaigneux puis elle pivota vers Sandor dans un doux bruissement de cheveux et de tissus.

-Écoute mon joli, je crois vraiment qu'entre nous ça ne peut pas marcher. Dit-elle d'un petit air supérieur et arrogant. Je n'aime pas du tout les Impérators, toujours préoccupés par leur sale boulot. Je sais bien que tu vas m'oublier, c'est si... Triste. Continua-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Elle se mit à cligner des cils, les lèvres tendues vers le visage de l'Impérator qui abordait une mine effarée.

-Enfin, Mimine ! C'est mon job je ne peux pas le quitter comme ça !

-Oh ! Très bien, je vois où sont tes priorités ! Vas-y, abandonne moi ! Dit-elle tragiquement, les yeux embués de larmes.

Pendant cet échange Moineau donnait de petits coups de coude dans les côtes du jeune voleur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à une scène de rupture entre l'Impérator et cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Mais Cal l'ignorait complètement, subjugué.

-Je t'en prie Cal, ne restons pas ici ! Le pria-t-elle.

-Chuuut ! répliqua celui-ci.

Moineau enrageait, mais resta prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, avec un peu de chance la dispute entre les deux amants allait se poursuivre plus loin et ils pourraient filer.

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Je ne veux pas de ce boulot ! J'arrête tout ! Je t'aime ! Explosa Sandor, désespéré.

-Ooooh ? C'est vraiiiiiiii ? Que c'est mignooooon ! Sandynouneeet mon héroooos ! Roucoula-t-elle, emplie d'admiration avant de fondre sur les lèvres de l'Impérator tel un rapace sur sa proie.

Moineau en profita pour tirer le Voleur par le col de sa robe. Elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur et les poings sur les hanches elle commença à l'apostropher.

-Cal ! Si tu bug dès que tu vois une jolie femme nous ne sommes pas rendus. Arrête un peu de baver et concentre-toi ! On a déjà perdu assez de temps, Tara est peut-être en danger ! Insista la bête dans un grognement sourd.

Le jeune homme dédaigna la remarque d'un geste agacé de la main.

-Vas-y si tu veux, Tara ne craint rien, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

Moineau secoua la tête et demanda.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Cal ? En ce moment tu n'es plus le même !

Le petit voleur eut une grimace, Moineau était bien trop perspicace à son gout. Il devait trouver une porte de sortie et vite !

-Rien Moineau, juste une histoire de cœur ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil coquin. D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous là, je vous retrouve à la salle du trône tout de suite après.

Moineau, les joues rosissantes s'exclama :

-Je rêêêêêêve ! Cal l'éternel célibataire avec une fille ?

-Comme quoi même l'éternité à une fin. Répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Moineau gloussa, mais une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

-Attends une minute ! Tara est au courant ?

-Tara ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, en ce moment vous sembliez très proche et Tara et Robin c'est assez... turbulent depuis quelques temps, je... je croyais qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre vous. Termina Moineau, gênée.

- Ah vraiment ? Non pourtant, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... Bon, je te laisse, je crois que si je ne veux pas me faire mal accueillir j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas être en retard.

Et avant que la Bête n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit il fila et disparut de son champs de vision.

Moineau soupira et reprit le chemin de la salle du trône. Elle avait été trop heureuse que Cal ait une petite amie pour se rendre compte que le Voleur lui avait menti, parce que si elle s'en était aperçue, elle aurait eu un bon milliers de raisons d'être très inquiète.

Elle eut une pensée pour la pauvre Tara, car si Sandor renonçait vraiment à son titre d'Impérator et si Lisbeth restait coincée en mode "gamine", la jeune fille aurait vraiment beaucoup de pain sur la planche. Elle s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre afin de lui donner un coup de main, mais elle arriva pile au moment ou Tara quittait la salle du trône, deux gardes sur les talons.

- C'est déjà fini ? S'étonna la jolie brune.

- Oh ouiiiii ! Répondit sauvagement Tara. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon oncle était censé venir m'aider et je ne l'ai pas encore croisé de la journée. Là, j'ai donc décidé de faire une "pause", en réalité, je vais devoir annoncer à Various Duncan que sa petite amie ne pense plus qu'à jouer à la poupée !

- Aïe ! En effet, il ne va pas être ravi.

Moineau décida d'escorter Tara, ensemble elles traversèrent le palais jusqu'à la suite de Various. La nouvelle Impératrice s'annonça face à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement en la reconnaissant. Le bel homme aux cheveux corbeaux se tenait dans un sofa, un livre à la main.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux jeunes fille il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et d'une élégante courbette, les salua dignement.

- Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite mesdames ? Interrogea-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil surpris aux gardes.

- En fait, je suis venue vous parler de ma tante, commença doucement Tara. Il y a un petit "problème" avec elle en ce moment. Disons que suite à une expérience qui à mal tourné, elle est soudainement devenue aussi mature mentalement qu'une petite fille de cinq ans.

Various en resta bouche-bée. Il semblait s'être pétrifié sur place.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, notre savant prépare déjà un antidote ! Disons juste que celui-ci sera prêt d'ici... un an, tenta de le rassurer Moineau, sans pour autant avoir l'air convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.

- Je comprends... est-ce que je pourrais tout de même aller lui rendre visite ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

- Bien sûr ! Je vous en prie, ma garde va vous accompagner jusqu'à la suite de Lisbeth, vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent un instant, semblant se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux refuser d'accompagner le Baron pour continuer de protéger l'impératrice, mais connaissant bien leur petite ex Héritière, ils redoutaient de la contrarier et finir par laisser les deux jeunes filles seules dans la suite encore ouverte du malheureux Various.

- Bon... voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite, je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à retourner dans la salle du trône, j'ai encore un milliards d'entrevues à donner ! Se plaignit la jeune fille en sortant dans la chambre.

Moineau se contenta de la suivre sans rien dire, quelque chose dans cette journée lui paraissait vraiment étrange, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

De son côté, le jeune voleur n'était nullement allé rejoindre sa belle, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas, enfin si, disons que celle qu'il aimait, c'était Tara. Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'aller la rejoindre.

Et la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé d'accompagner son amie Gloria était tout simplement parce qu'il était en mission.

Afin d'éviter à Tara d'épouser contre son gré l'un ou l'autre de ses prétendants, le jeune homme avait décidé de contrarier les plans de Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu et d'Archange.

D'apprendre que le vieux dragon souhaitait épouser Tara avait été un vrai choc, mais Cal se doutait bien que Chem avait une idée derrière la tête, raison pour laquelle le jeune homme cherchait depuis l'aube à contacter leur ami Dragon. Pour ce qui était d'Archange, la demande du beau démon ne l'étonnait pas énormément, mais imaginer Tara entre ses sales griffes lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il devait absolument comprendre pourquoi Chem avait fait sa demande et il devait impérativement écarter le prince démoniaque de Tara. Cela faisait deux jours que la jeune fille était au courant pour les deux demandes et elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, rassurant Cal en disant que jamais sa Tante ne la forcerait à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et que de toute façon, si celle-ci essayait de la marier de force, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça, Tara n'était pas AutreMondienne, elle ne connaissait pas encore toutes les coutumes de son peuple et ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que de refuser d'épouser quelqu'un sans avoir de raison valable et en particulier quand lédit quelqu'un était riche/puissant/possédait un empire/etc., cela entraînait très souvent des guerres.

Or si Tara savait que des milliers de personnes allaient s'entre-tuer juste pour qu'elle cède enfin, elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps.

Et d'ailleurs Cal ne voulait pas qu'elle résiste. Si une guerre se préparait, il serait le premier à essayer de ramener la jeune fille à la raison, la prévenant du nombre de morts que causeraient chacun de ses refus.

Cal avait appelé plein de fois maître Chem, sans résultat. Le Dragon était injoignable depuis deux jours, cela énervait prodigieusement le jeune voleur qui ne comprenait pas ou le gros reptile bleu avait-il bien pu passer.

Pour ce qui était d'Archange, là, Cal était bloqué, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment se débarrasser du séduisant Démon et aucun des plans qu'il avait imaginé depuis deux jours lui convenaient.

Le petit voleur se décida enfin à aller rejoindre Tara, après avoir une nouvelle fois cherché à joindre Chem par tous les moyens.

Il était vraiment frustré de n'avoir toujours rien trouvé et quelques instants en compagnie de la jeune fille lui feraient du bien, enfin, il l'espérait.

Le petit Voleur arriva dans la suite de Tara, elle y était confortablement installée, vautrée dans un canapé où elle mangeait des gâteaux terriens dont Cal avait oublié le nom.

- Hmmm... Chalut ! T'étais passé où ? Lui demanda la jeune fille en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.

- Rien d'important... ça allait, toi ?

- Voui, ce n'était pas si difficile que je ne l'imaginais, j'ai même eu des cookies ! Regarde ! Dit-elle en lui en lançant un.

Le jeune homme s'assit au pied de Tara, à l'autre bout du canapé et mordit à son tour dans le biscuit.

Waah ! C'était sacrément bon ces machins Terriens ! Discrètement il en reprit, tout en discutant joyeusement avec la jeune fille.

Tara était sur un petit nuage, le monde était merveilleux ! Elle était là, à manger des cookies avec son meilleur ami... son très sexy meilleur ami...

- Caaaaaaaaaal ! Glapît-elle en se jetant sur lui. Embraaasse-moiiii !

Elle tendit les lèvres vers lui, le jeune homme, d'abord un peu surpris ne se fit pas prier et l'étreignit avec force, enlacés, ils rirent aux éclats, roulant sur le canapé.

- Hmmmm... Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi Tara, mais j'adore tes seins... non, je veux dire tes cookies !

- Ah ouiii ! Moi aussi j'adooooore ça ! Fit elle en gloussant joyeusement.

- Redonne moi des cookies Tara, j'ai faiiim !

- Haaan vouiiii ! Des cookiiiiiies ! Caaaaaaal ! Huhu...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, la bouche pleine de gâteaux et riant aux éclats. C'est ce moment que choisirent Moineau, Fabrice, Fafnir, Sylver et Robin pour arriver dans la suite de la jeune fille.

- Tara ? Souffla Robin, choqué.

- Taraaaaaaaaaaaa ? Singea Cal en ricanant.

- Toi écarte-toi de ma petite amie ! Gronda le demi-elfe entre ses dents.

Tara regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes et se mit à loucher.

- Rooooh Robiiiiin prends un cookiiiies et détends toiii !

Tous les membres du Magicgang, à part Cal qui embrassait goulument Tara, se regardèrent l'air effaré.

- Par la barbe de ma mère ! Tara, à quoi joues-tu ? Grommela Fafnir en faisant les gros yeux au petit voleur.

- Tara ? Cal ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien ?

- Mawiiiiiiiiiiiiii... j'adooore les cookies ! Tara à deux très beaux cookies.. trèèès beaux cookiiiiies ! Se mit à dire Cal en souriant à Moineau.

La Bête regardait ses deux amis, les sourcils froncés. A nouveau, l'idée qui l'avait assaillie plus tôt dans la journée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la saisir... pourtant elle était sûre que quelque chose clochait.

Ils étaient tous là, à regarder Cal et Tara s'embrasser gaiment en avalant leurs cookies. Robin était rouge de colère, Sylver était très inquiet, Fafnir les regardait sans comprendre et Fabrice semblait n'en avoir rien à faire pour l'instant.

Il s'assit lui aussi et tendit la main vers l'assiette de cookies lorsque le cri de Moineau les fit tous sursauter.

- Les cookies ! Hurla-t-elle en se frappant le front de la paume du poing.

- Cookiiies ? Demanda Cal en se redressant subitement, toujours affalé sur Tara qui continuait de glousser.

- Fabrice ! Pause ce truc tout de suite ! Ils sont empoisonnés ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur le Loup-Garou.

Celui-ci relâcha son biscuit avec une mine dégouté.

- Qui a été empoisonné ? Intervint une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous sur Mara, la petite soeur de Tara. Elle semblait avoir encore grandi, sa silhouette était fine et élancée, elle était d'ailleurs ravie de son 85D qu'elle arborait fièrement avec une robe très décolleté.

Robin, qui avait une vue imprenable sur les... jolis poumons de la jeune fille se mit à rougir, maudissant sa partie humaine qui le trahissait ainsi.

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille ne s'intéressait pas à lui, elle venait de voir Cal et Tara échanger un énième baiser passionné. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle fut incapable de parler.

- Mara... Ne fais pas attention à ce que tu vois, les cookies qu'ils ont mangés étaient empoisonnés, ils sont comme drogués. La rassura Moineau en se mordant les lèvres.

Pourtant, Mara ne répondit pas, trop blessée pour trouver quoi que ce soit à dire.

- Il faut tout de suite appeler le chaman ! Dit Fabrice, inquiet pour ses amis.

- Tu as raison. Fafnir, tu peux t'en charger ? Je vais rester auprès de Cal et Tara, au cas où... Grimaça la jolie Moineau.

La forte naine guerrière hocha vigoureusement la tête et suivie par Sylver, elle se précipita jusqu'à l'infirmerie du palais.

Moineau se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, d'un côté, Tara et Cal qui s'embrassaient impudiquement au milieu d'une orgie de gâteaux sous les regards peinés de Mara et Robin. Et de l'autre, Fabrice, qui se tenait maladroitement dans la pièce, angoissé à l'idée de croiser le regard de la douce Moineau.

Leur séparation était encore récente et bien que le jeune homme ait accepté que son ancienne petite amie se remette si vite avec un autre garçon, cela lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur.

Et son comportement agaçait Moineau au plus haut point.

- Robin ? Mara ? Vous devriez partir... Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici, dit-elle durement aux deux jeunes gens qui tressaillirent de concert.

- Tu as raison... Souffla la petite héritière, les yeux aux sols.

Robin hocha tristement la tête et la suivi, tous deux faisait peine à voir.

Maintenant, Moineau était "seule" avec Fabrice.

Tous deux regardaient silencieusement Tara et Cal glousser et s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais ce qui faisait le plus de peine à la jeune fille, c'était de devoir mentir à Mara et Robin, car même si les cookies avaient été empoisonnés, les sentiments qu'éprouvaient le Voleur et l'Impératrice, eux, étaient réels.

Enfin... réels, apparemment plus puisque Cal sortait maintenant avec une fille. Moineau sentait qu'elle allait devoir rapidement le dire à son amie avant que Tara ne le découvre d'elle-même.

Elle eut un soupir las... Que la vie était compliquée.

- Gloria ? Chuchota prudemment Fabrice.

- Hmmm ?

- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé, je sais très bien que tu t'en fiches de le savoir, que tu en as marre même, cependant je tenais à ce que tu saches que je suis content que tu sois à nouveau... heureuse.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre, je sais déjà tout ça, et en plus je m'en fiche. Tu fais ça juste pour avoir mon pardon, c'est encore une de tes tentatives tordues pour me reconquérir, mais laisse tomber Fabrice, je ne t'aime plus ! En tout cas plus comme avant, laisse-moi tranquille, va t'en ! Explosa-t-elle soudain.

Elle lança au jeune homme un regard furibond qu'il évita en baissant instantanément les yeux.

Le Loup-Garou se traîna jusqu'à la porte de la suite, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui, mais le visage glacial de Moineau le retînt de dire un mot de plus.

Profondément blessé, il se retira.

Moineau se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et la tête entre les genoux, se mit à pleurer.

Depuis quelques temps elle était agressive, elle, la fragile et douce Moineau s'énervait désormais pour un rien... elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle devienne comme ça.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle ferma les yeux, la tête appuyer contre ses cuisses.

Hermétique au bonheur de Cal et de Tara.

Sans y faire attention, elle s'endormit, oubliant qu'elle devait veiller sur les deux drogués. Elle sombra dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte, ne pouvant pas savoir qu'à son réveil, Cal et Tara auraient disparu.

Et qu'elle aurait de gros, très gros ennuis.

* * *

Voilààà ! Et j'espère très prochainement avoir vos avis là-dessus ! Bisous-bisous !


	3. Chapitre 2

Ayo le monde !

Voici donc la suite, navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Surtout si on considère que j'ai écrit, corrigé et donc intégralement terminé les 7 premiers chapitres hmmrrr bref... (Bon, certains chap's seront quand même un peu plus court que le premier, qui était un peu... Gros).

Du coup je vais essayer de vous sortir au minimum un chapitre par semaine ! Merci de me liiire !

Love !

L'univers et la plupart des personnages de ce texte appartiennent à la fabuleuse Sophie-Audouin-Mamikonien. J'ai essayé de reprendre la trame principal de ses livres, notamment pour faire coïncider ce tome avec la suite de son tome 9. L'intrigue de cette histoire est cependant de moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les Dragons... Ou comment envahir un Empire en 10 leçons.**

Lorsque Fafnir revînt enfin, accompagnée du chaman et de Sylver, elle retrouva Moineau, seule dans la suite de Tara, profondément endormie.  
Elle secoua sans ménagement son amie qui ouvrit un oeil vitreux.

- Quesquispasse ? Marmonna la jeune fille sans comprendre.

- Où sont passés Cal et Tara ? La pressa Sylver, légèrement inquiet.

- Cal et Tara... Oh non ! Je me suis endormie... ils étaient seuls !

La naine rousse fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe à la suite.

- Et Robin ? Mara ? Fabrice ? Ils sont passés où ?

La jeune fille rougit, peu désireuse d'expliquer comment elle avait "viré" ses amis de la chambre. Mais de toute manière, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus pour l'instant, c'était la brusque disparition des deux adolescents, elle s'expliquerait plus tard.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes partis ? Demanda-t-elle à Sylver qui fit non de la tête.

- A peine quelques minutes... Confirma Fafnir.

- Dans ce cas ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin ! On doit les retrouver ! On n'a aucune idée de ce dont ils sont capables dans cet état !

Le regard de la douce Moineau se posa sur le T-shirt de Tara et le jean de Cal... ça c'était sûr, ils ne savaient pas du tout ce dont étaient capables les deux drogués.  
Se mordant les lèvres d'anxiété, elle tenta de joindre les autres membre du Magicgang.  
L'image de Fabrice apparut dans sa boule de cristal, le jeune homme regardait avec méfiance le visage de Moineau, il semblait se demander si elle ne l'appelait pas juste pour continuer à l'insulter.

- Fabrice ! Nous avons perdu Cal et Tara, fouille la partie Est du Palais, nous nous chargeons du reste !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle raccrocha, tentant déjà de joindre Robin. Elle lui fit passer le même message, lui et Mara se chargeaient de fouiller le secteur Ouest.

- Fafnir et Sylver, allez au Sud. Chaman, vous viendrez avec moi au Nord. Ordonna-t-elle immédiatement.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Ils devaient impérativement retrouvé l'Impératrice et leur ami Voleur. Ils étaient peut-être en danger. Voire pire.

Le chaman et la jeune brune se précipitèrent dans les couloirs, fouillant chaque pièce, provoquant parfois des hurlements hystériques de la part des courtisans qui regardaient leur porte voler en éclat sans bien comprendre pourquoi on entrait subitement chez eux.

- Je ne comprends pas, ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on cherches partout et toujours rien ! Pourtant, ils ne devraient pas être bien discrets ! S'énerva Moineau après être retournée au point de départ, bredouille.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, il faudrait alerter toute la ville, ils ont peut-être déjà quitté l'enceinte du palais, proposa Oiseau de Nuit, le Chaman en s'arrêtant contre un mur, épuisé lui aussi.

Moineau se mordit les ongles, elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé filer les deux amis, il aurait pu leur arriver n'importe quoi. Quand les autres seront que c'est de sa faute, elle se fera lyncher !

- Je suis désolée Damoiselle, mais je dois retourner à l'Infirmerie du Palais. Jar, le jeune frère de notre Impératrice a été attaqué tout à l'heure par un Draco-Tyrannosaure, il a été placé en coma provisoire, je dois retourner m'occuper de lui.

- Bien... Je vais me débrouiller, merci, souffla Moineau, désespérée.

Seule au milieu de l'immense couloir doré, elle regardait le dos du Chaman qui s'éloignait déjà.  
Soudain une idée la frappa. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse tant son cerveau se mit à bouillir.  
Elle venait de comprendre.  
Enfin.  
Mais peut-être trop tard.

Car soudain, tout se mettait en place... Lisbeth, Sandor, Tara, Jar... En une seule journée, tous les principaux dirigeants d'Omois avait été "neutralisés". Tout cela s'était passé sous leur nez et ils n'avaient rien vu. C'était si subtil que personne n'avait compris ce qui se passait...

- C'est un coup d'Etat... Murmura la jeune fille dans un souffle, parcourue de frissons.

Comme en transe, Moineau ferma les yeux, son cerveau lui renvoyait un tas d'images, d'informations, elle vacilla sous le choc. Tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur les prises de pouvoir, les coups d'Etats, lui revenait en mémoire. C'était ça. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Mais alors qui s'apprêtait à prendre les reines d'Omois ?

L'image de Mara s'imposa à elle... La jeune fille était en danger. Ils étaient tous en danger. Elle devait agir, et vite !

Elle sortit sa boule de Cristal à toute vitesse. Sans même y réfléchir, elle composa le numéro de Robin, le visage de l'elfe lui apparut aussitôt. Elle faillit s'évanouir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Mara derrière l'épaule de Robin. La jeune fille était saine et sauve.

- Robin ! Hurla Moineau. Mara est en danger, cache-là ! Omois est en train de vivre un coup d'Etat !

Au même moment, un hurlement lui parvint. La communication avec Robin fut coupée. Le coeur battant, Moineau contempla sa boule de Cristal.

Et ce n'était que le début.

Au même moment, une alarme retentit. Assourdissante. La jolie Moineau se boucha les oreilles. Un violent mal de crâne pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Une voix terrifiante, glaciale retentit dans tout le palais.

- Chers Omoisiens, un nouveau maître est sur le trône. Je vous invite à allez lui rendre les honneurs dû à son rang. Maintenant.

Chaque mot était comme une lame d'acier. Les sons couraient sur la surface des murs, rampant du sol au plafond, emplissant tout l'espace.

Moineau tressaillit. L'horrible voix semblait raisonner jusque dans ses os.  
Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots se graver dans sa tête, elle se sentit souillée, violée.  
Elle se secoua un peu, comme pour se débarrasser du terrible ordre qui cognait ses tempes.  
Un nouveau maître...  
Maintenant...

Mécaniquement, elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Elle rejoignit une vague de courtisans qui, hébétés, se rendaient eux aussi dans le même sens qu'elle.  
Le flot de personnes grossit encore, ils se dirigeaient tous vers les immenses portes d'or qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle du trône.  
Le bruit de leurs pas n'était qu'un bruissement, leurs chuchotements paniqués étaient semblables au souffle du vent.

En chemin la jeune fille ne croisa ni Robin, ni Fabrice, ni Fafnir, ni Syler et ni Mara. Elle se sentait seule, perdue, mais aussi oppressée. Son coeur battait contre sa poitrine comme un oiseau fou. La jeune fille était fébrile. Elle se doutait bien que ce qu'elle allait voir serait terrible, mais mue par une force invisible, elle continuait d'avancer.

Dans un sens, elle ne fut pas déçue. Lorsqu'elle passa les immenses portes d'or, elle aperçut au loin, sur l'immense trône d'Or, un gigantesque Dragon d'une blancheur aveuglante.

C'était un majestueux reptile avec des prunelles fendues comme les chats, d'une intense couleur rouge, comme de la lave incandescente. Et de gigantesques crocs blancs qui ornaient une mâchoire puissamment dangereuse.  
La créature eut un rire gutturale qui donna à la jeune Moineau la chair de poule.

-Peuples d'AutreMonde ! Inclinez-vous devant la puissance. Chérissez mon Image. Adorez mon Reigne. Admirez ma Grandeur. Citoyens d'Omois, aujourd'hui agenouillez-vous devant la Suprématie de ma race. Où sinon je vous ferais tous mourir. Tous. Je n'épargnerais ni les femmes ni les enfants. Je vous exterminerais jusqu'au dernier si vous osez un jour me défier. Apprenez à me craindre. Et commencez dès maintenant !

Le Dragon se pencha vers la foule qui frémit, tous s'inclinèrent. Vaincus par leur peur.  
L'immense reptile se déplaça légèrement, d'un mouvement fluide, inquiétant. Celui d'un serpent qui s'apprêtait à mordre.  
A nouveau un rire s'échappa de sa bouche ornée de dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs.

Un jet de magie tout aussi blanc que ses écailles fusa et frappa le plafond de la salle. Des hurlements se firent entendre. Des cris d'angoisses. Et ils provenaient du plafond, là où le trait de magie avait frappé.

Lentement, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, une sorte de grande cage sembla descendre de la voute. Les plaintes semblaient se rapprocher.

Moineau se sentit trembler et elle plissa les paupières pour tenter de voir ce qui descendait vers eux.  
Tous l'imitèrent, le cou tendu pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui se passait là-haut, au-dessus de leur tête.

L'immense Dragon immaculé, lui, regardait paresseusement la cage descendre, l'ombre d'un sourire cruel accroché à sa figure inhumaine.  
Soudain Moineau vit ce qu'il y avait dans cette cage.  
Des Hommes.

Et ils hurlaient. Brassés par les mouvements de l'immense cage qui s'approchait lentement.  
Le coeur de la Bête se serra. Elle ignorait ce qui allait leur arriver, mais c'était comme si un serpent glacé s'enroulait autour de sa colonne vertébrale, la paralysant. Le sort de ces gens serait horrible, elle le sentait.  
Les cris étaient comme le hurlement des trompettes funestes. Présage de mort.

Enfin, la cage toucha le sol. A l'intérieur des centaines d'hommes et de femmes se pressaient contre les barreaux. Leurs yeux fous de terreur roulant dans leurs orbites. Leurs mains se tendaient à travers l'espace des barreaux, semblant supplier qu'on les libère.

Les genoux de Moineau se liquéfièrent et prise de nausée, elle dû fermer un instant les yeux pour ne pas s'évanouir.

L'immense Dragon sourit d'un air malsain, sauvage. Avec une pesante lenteur, il se redressa de toute sa taille, surplombant la grande cage. Il s'en approcha et sa gueule fumante s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des barreaux.

Les cris avaient cessé. Tous contemplaient en silence le grand Reptile, redoutant ce qui allait irrémédiablement arriver. Plus personne ne respirait. Seul résonnait encore le bruit de leurs coeurs apeurés.

Le Dragon ouvrit la bouche et une gerbe rouge et or en sortit. Du feu.

Toute la cage s'embrasa instantanément et le visage des Hommes prisonniers à l'intérieur commença à disparaitre, lécher par les flemmes. Les hurlements reprirent, de douleur cette fois.

Dans l'assemblée, personne n'osa bouger. Et ils regardaient la mort se répandre, sans rien dire. Paralysés de peur et d'horreur. Mais soudain un cri éclata.

- MA FILLE ! MON ENFANT ! ORDURE ! Cracha une voix.

Une femme sortit du lot, folle de douleur. Le visage déformé par la rage, elle leva ses mains et une tempête de magie d'un vert violent s'abattit sur le dragon qui para pourtant le coup avec une facilité déconcertante.

A l'intérieur de la cage, une petite silhouette se détacha du reste de la foule hurlante. Une petite fille, aux cheveux d'un blond pur. Elle ne disait rien. Mais ses yeux étaient deux gouffres.  
Deux abysses dans lequel se reflétait une abominable horreur.  
D'immenses yeux bleus, hantés de douleur.

La mère semblait crucifiée sur place. Les bras tendus vers son enfant qui partait en fumée. Elle faillit crier quelque chose, mais une bourrasque de magie la terrassa. Telle une poupée désarticulée, elle vola en l'air et son corps retomba lentement sur le sol, brisé.

Et ce fut la panique. Tous se ruèrent sur les portes, afin d'échapper à ce macabre endroit. Fuyant la cage qui se consumait doucement. Et d'où ne s'échappait plus un cri.

Ils se piétinaient afin de sortir de cette salle qui empestait la chair brûlée et la mort. Ils hurlaient. La terreur s'emparait d'eux et comme des animaux, ils se battaient comme des fous pour sortir. Pour vivre.

Mais les portes se refermaient sur eux. Du ciel, descendit en piquer des Dragons de toutes les couleurs. Ils foncèrent sur les vivants et de leurs magies, les touchèrent.  
Et les Omoisiens tombèrent. Par milliers.

Moineau était complètement paniquée, bousculée de part en part. La foule hurlante l'écrasait littéralement. C'était un massacre, une hécatombe. Elle avisa l'une des portes, mais elle ne parvenait pas à y accéder tellement les gens se massaient autour d'elle. Et les grilles d'or se rabattaient doucement, les emprisonnant. Les condamnant à mort.

Le rire du Dragon blanc dominait les hurlements. Un rire qui les glaça tous.  
Au même moment, avec un bruit sourd, les portes se scellèrent définitivement.  
Ils étaient perdus.

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Pendant un instant, ils eurent tous l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter. Tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers les portes qui venaient de se refermer avec un bruit mat.

Puis la terreur les gagna. Cette fois-ci ils hurlaient de désespoir, parce qu'ils savaient que tout était fini. Qu'ils allaient mourir et tout abandonner derrière eux.

Moineau pleurait. Elle tourna son visage strié de larmes vers la cage calcinée. Elle pleurait les vies qui venaient de partir en fumée. Elle pleurait pour ses amis. Elle pleurait sur elle-même. Parce qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et qu'elle était jeune et jolie. Il lui restait tellement à vivre, tellement à découvrir. C'était injuste.

Elle baissa les yeux, pressée que tout cela finisse, qu'elle n'entende plus les cris, que les hommes brûlés dans la cage ne hantent plus son esprit.  
Finalement, à cet instant précis, elle était lasse de vivre. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour la sauver, et que les quelques minutes qui lui restaient à vivre seraient d'une laideur effroyable. Elle préférait fermer les yeux. Se soustraire à cette scène apocalyptique. Sombrer dans le néant. Se noyer dans la mort.  
Mais alors qu'elle abandonnait la lutte, un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Le bruit d'un corps. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui d'un Dragon.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnue celui qui venait de toucher mortellement l'un des gros Reptiles. Jeremy, son petit ami.

Elle vacilla, elle était heureuse de le voir une dernière fois avant de mourir, mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait que lui aussi allait périr, et cela lui déchira le cœur.

Pour le moment, le jeune homme envoyait sa magie sur les Dragons, il les touchait les uns après les autres. Sur certains cela n'avait presque aucun effet. Mais sur les autres, la puissante magie de Jeremy les ébranlait, les blessait parfois. Les tuait aussi, dans le cas du Dragon doré qui gisait au sol.

La jeune fille se glissa à son côté. Le sortcelier eut un vrai choc en l'a voyant.

- Moineau ? Souffla-t-il, perturbé.

- Jeremy... Oh Jeremy je suis désolée ! Sanglota-t-elle sur l'épaule du beau garçon, abandonnant toute dignité.

Ils allaient mourir tous les deux, et le pire c'est que c'était de sa faute, elle avait laissé Tara et Cal sans surveillance, à la merci des Dragons. Et elle n'avait pas pu prévenir Mara et Robin à temps.

Et peut-être même que ses quatre amis avaient été dans la cage qui venait de brûler, qu'ils étaient déjà mort. A cause d'elle.  
Le remord la rongeait comme un dangereux poison, qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Le garçon la fit pivoter vers lui. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Qu'est ce tu fais là ?!

Interloquée la jeune fille le regarda, un peu ébahie. Il n'était pas content de la voir ?

- Mais... je suis venue parce qu'il nous l'a demandé...

- Je sais, j'ai entendu aussi, grimaça le jeune homme. Mais enfin ma belle, tu n'es pas stupide, pourquoi es-tu venu, tu devais bien te douter que... tout ça arriverait !

Elle le contempla en silence, perplexe. En y réfléchissant, elle aussi trouvait cela absurde, pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Dès le début, elle s'était doutée qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'atroce, pourtant elle avait continué d'avancer, et maintenant elle était ici. Enfermée et sur le point de se faire tuer.

Autours du jeune couple, c'était le chaos, les gens hurlaient et couraient, certains pourtant étaient prostrés sur le sol, priant les Dieux de leur venir en aide.

Mais quelques-uns restaient debout, immobile, face au Dragon, le visage fier et l'œil farouche, prêt à recevoir la mort en pleine poitrine. Un ultime défi qu'ils lançaient à l'envahisseur, celui de les tuer de sang-froid, sous leurs regards chargés de mépris.

La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise, c'est comme cela qu'elle aurait dû se comporter, avec dignité, au lieu de ça, elle avait fermé les yeux. Sa lâcheté la dégoûta.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Jeremy venait de l'attraper par les épaules et la poussait violement, la projetant au sol.

- Attentioon ! Hurla-t-il en sautant par-dessus le corps de la jeune fille, évitant un trait de magie d'une aveuglante teinte rougeâtre.

Ils roulèrent au sol, cognant contre la foule hystérique.  
Toute endolorie, Moineau tenta de se relever, elle trébucha sur un corps et étouffa un cri d'horreur. Jeremy la redressa sans ménagement, il lui prit la main et se mit à courir, slalomant entres les cadavres, les jets de magie et les courtisans paniqués.

- Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire, nous pouvons les vaincre ! Lui expliqua-t-il haletant.

- Mais comment ? Lui demanda la jeune fille d'une voix suraiguë.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il courait vers la cage fumante, s'extirpant petit à petit de la masse grouillante de gens affolées.  
Il fit pivoter la Bête, dos aux barreaux. Elle eut un frisson qu'elle tenta de réprimer, bridant son esprit qui lui envoyait des images de corps calcinés.

- Je vais invoquer un puissant bouclier, n'oublie pas qu'après Tara, ma magie est l'une des plus puissantes d'AutreMonde. Une fois tout le monde protégés, les gens cesseront de paniquer, ils devront alors tirer sur les dragons, c'est notre seule chance ! Lui expliqua-t-il brièvement avant d'armer sa magie qui se mit à pulser au bout de ses doigts.

Son pouvoir se répandit dans toute la salle, enveloppant les AutreMondiens d'un dôme de magie.  
Surpris par ce répit inattendu, tous se retournèrent, cherchant l'origine de cette protection. Leurs regards tombèrent sur Jeremy. A côté de lui, une jolie brune criait.

- Tirez sur les dragons ! Maintenant !

Ils levèrent les yeux, à travers le dôme transparent ils les virent. Les gros dragons multicolores qui déconcertés, tentaient de crever le bouclier de leur magie. Mais pour l'instant, Jeremy tenait bon. Du côté des assaillis, de multitudes de traits de magie filèrent vers le haut, et dans un grognement sourd les dragons hurlèrent de rage.  
La peur changeait de camps.

En quelques secondes, les AutresMondiens furent en position de force, protégés par l'extraordinaire bouclier du jeune sortcelier, ils mitraillaient les dragons sans relâche.

Ceux-ci réagirent tout de même avec une rapidité déconcertante, ils firent exactement pareil et se retrouvèrent eux aussi avec des boucliers.

Dans chacun des deux camps, les sorts ne parvenaient pas à esquinter les défenses de l'autre. Ils avaient trouvé un statuquo. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Car les AutreMondiens se doutaient bien que les dragons étaient venus avec des renforts, et que ceux-ci ne mettraient pas longtemps à arriver. Et face à toute une armée, la poignée de survivants ne résisterait pas. Finalement, ils allaient eux aussi mourir.  
Sauf si un miracle se produisait. Et c'est ce qu'ils attendaient tous, fébriles. Cherchant à gagner du temps. Ils voulaient que l'impossible se produise.

Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur le front de Jeremy, sur l'initiative de Moineau, les survivant vinrent soutenir sa magie tandis que d'autres s'occupaient de mettre les corps dans un coin. En quelques minutes, un véritable campement vit le jour, avec des tentes pour y mettre les blessés. Des tours de gardes furent instaurés, afin qu'il y ait toujours des sortceliers pour scruter le ciel, au cas où une nouvelle offensive Dragon se produirait.

Au-dessus d'eux, les dragons firent exactement la même chose. Apparemment ils étaient mécontent, cette position ne leur plaisait pas du tout, aucun d'eux n'avait prévu que les stupides AutreMondiens trouveraient un moyen de leur résister.

Plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, Moineau regardait fiévreusement Jeremy. Elle lui épongeait le frond avec un peu d'eau froide et se tenait prêt de lui. Ressentant un vif besoin d'être à ses côtés, d'écouter son souffle régulier malgré l'effort qu'il produisait. La présence du jeune homme l'apaisait, elle se sentait en sécurité. Après tout il avait été le seul à avoir eu la tête assez froide pour chercher une solution. Et pour la trouver.

S'ils étaient encore en vie, c'était uniquement grâce à lui qui avait essayé de résister, qui s'était battu. Qui n'avait pas abandonné.

Elle se blottit prudemment contre lui, consciente qu'elle devait éviter de le déconcentrer. En silence, les deux jeunes gens contemplaient le dôme de magie.  
Jeremy était une statue de marbre, les lèvres serrées, il luttait pour garder le contrôle de sa magie.  
Moineau, elle, sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle pensait à ses amis, elle ne les avait pas vu parmi les survivants, ni parmi les cadavres. Soit ils avaient été brûlés, soit ils étaient... ailleurs. Et la jeune fille espérait plus que tout au monde que cet ailleurs soit le plus loin possible des Dragons.

Soudain elle sentit un bras chaud passer autours de ses frêles épaules. Jeremy, les mains toujours dirigées vers le ciel, s'était rapproché d'elle et la regardait intensément. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie.  
Elle sécha ses larmes et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Le garçon dut s'écarter à regret car elle le déconcentrait, et les yeux brillants, il lui murmura du bout des lèvres qu'il l'aimait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Jeremy... chuchota-t-elle, à nouveau gagnée par les larmes.

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, et doucement, ferma les paupières, bercée par la lente respiration du jeune homme.  
Elle décidait de profiter de ces derniers instants de bien être qu'ils venaient de voler. Après tout, à présent ils pouvaient mourir d'un instant à l'autre.  
Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Voilàààà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et merci à mes lecteurs ! (Enfin du moins, à ceux qui suivent avec assiduité sur le forum privé où j'ai déjà publié la suite, et qui m'encouragent sans cesse à continuer, grâce à leurs adorables commentaires et à leur critiques constructives, un grand merci !)

Bisous-bisous !

(Et promis, pour me faire rattraper, je posterais la suite dimanche !) 


	4. Chapitre 3

Hey !

Voici donc comme promis le chapitre 3, où l'on retrouve enfin Tara & Cal. Je vais progressivement raccourcir la longueur des chapitres pour poster plus souvent. En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les Limbes... Ou comment se rendre compte qu'on va devoir faire copain-copain avec nos pires Ennemies.**

Lorsque Tara se réveilla, un mal de crâne insupportable lui vrillait les tempes, une brusque nausée l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser brusquement. En se levant elle faillit bien assommer un très beau garçon qui était penché sur elle et qui ne parvint à l'éviter que d'extrême justesse et à l'aide d'une habilité hors-norme.  
Archange.

- Oh naaan pas encore toiiii... Gémit Tara avant de se laisser tomber sur ses oreillers, soudainement inspirée d'une furieuse envie de vomir sur le jeune Prince.

Cela commençait à devenir une habitude, et la jeune fille ne se réjouissait pas du tout de trouver une nouvelle fois Archange à son chevet.  
Le superbe jeune homme pinça les lèvres et eut une moue contrarié mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer un autre démon qui commença à s'affairer sur le corps de Tara.

- Eeeeh ! Bas les pa... tentacules ! Protesta-t-elle en essayant de repousser le machin visqueux qui s'approchait d'elle.

Archanges roula des yeux, agacé, puis la repoussa dans son lit.

- C'est un chamman, ma douce. Laisse-le t'examiner.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse la toucher ! Et certainement pas devant Archange.  
La jeune fille bondit hors du lit et trébucha misérablement aux pieds des deux démons. Elle releva son visage, rouge de honte et de colère vers le Prince Démoniaque. Ce dernier la regardait se démener d'un air légèrement ébahis. Mais sa seule présence suffisait à faire frémir de peur la jeune fille qui, paniquée, essaya de se redresser avant de se rendre compte que ses bras était perfusés à un tas de machines qui bipaient furieusement.

- Libère-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ! Où sont mes amis ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton stupide Chamman gluant, où suis-je ? Et toi, qu'es ce que tu fiche encore là ? Cria-t-elle en se débattant avec les fils.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour d'Archange de commencer à être inquiet, elle allait finir par se blesser -ou pire, leblesser-, à se tortiller dans tout les sens, lançant sa magie un peu partout dans la pièce. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il essaya d'apaiser la jeune fille par la parole.

- Mon Ange si tu pouvais arrêter de gesticuler... Je viens de te sauver la vie. Fit-il, une once de contrariété pointant dans le son de sa voix.

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils et en oublia de se débattre, qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle, cherchant dans les yeux du beau démon ce qui aurait pu le trahir, s'il souhaitait seulement gagner du temps ou si ce qu'il disait était bel et bien vrai.

- Avant, retourne sur ton lit et laisse-toi soigner, je vais tout t'expliquer ensuite. Lança-t-il d'un ton impérieux, revigoré par la soudaine tranquillité de la jeune fille.

Tara croisa les bras et ne bougea pas, affrontant du regard Archange qui fini par craquer.

- Tu à été empoisonnée, par des dragons. Lâcha-t-il en jetant des coups d'œils désespéré au Chamman démoniaque qui regardait l'échange des deux jeunes gens sans broncher. Maintenant tu veux bien laisser Gordue s'occuper de toi ? Dit-il en désignant le Démons aux tentacules.

- Empoisonnée ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je fait ici ? S'affola Tara ignorant toujours les conseils d'Archange.

Le jeune Démon ouvrait la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre lorsque la porte de la chambre explosa, laissant entrer un Cal furieux qui d'un jet de magie doré, projeta les deux démons contre un mur.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous avez fait ? Grogna le voleur, plus menaçant que jamais.

Le beau démon retombait tout juste au sols, et cette fois ci, ce n'était plus de l'agacement qui se lisait sur son visage parfait, mais une profonde colère.

- Il sort d'où celui là ? Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi votre problème à tout les deux ? Je vous sauve la vie et depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression que vous faîtes exprès de me contrarier ! Grogna Archange, perdant pour la première fois son sang froid.

Cal et Tara restèrent bouche-bée, Archange poursuivit :

- Mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Je suis beau, intelligent, drôle, sympa, je vous sauve la vie et vous continuez à me détester ! J'en est vraiment marre, j'ai fait pleins d'efforts et vous ne le remarquez même pas ! A quoi ça sert d'être gentil si les autres continuent d'être méchant avec moi ? C'est parce que je suis un démon, c'est ça ? C'est... C'est... De la discrimination !

Archange semblait tellement indigné que son visage était uniformément rouge brique. Tara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, elle n'arrivais pas a y croire... Le nouveau roi des démons qui se plaignait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas a se faire de nouveaux amis... Ce que venait de dire Archange lui semblait tellement absurde qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à l'assimiler.

- Beeeh... Tenta Cal, le regard légèrement vitreux lui aussi.

S'en fut trop pour Tara, elle s'effondra au sol, tordue de rire malgré la situation. Et le visage offusqué d'Archange n'arrangeait rien, elle fut rejointe par Cal et tout deux se tortillaient par terre, incapable de maîtriser leurs fou rire. Voir ainsi le puissant, le dangereux, le grandiose Roi Archange piquer une crise de colère valait son pesant d'or.

Le beau démon, lui, semblait franchement vexé et les regardait rire avec une moue boudeuse et une animosité croissante. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Son histoire était même tragique ! Comment Tara et Cal pouvaient-ils rire du drame qu'il était en train de vivre ? Il se renfrogna et éleva la voix pour couvrir les gloussements des deux adolescents.

- Je vais vous laisser vous amuser, on reparlera quand vous aurez cesser de rire bêtement pour rien !

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte sur le tentacule du Chaman qui se mit à pousser de grands hurlements plaintifs. La porte se rouvrit sur le visage rouge de colère d'Archange.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Siffla-t-il furieusement entre ses dents serrés à l'adresse de Gordue.

Celui-ci prit un air penaud et passa tête basse devant le regard courroucé d'Archange qui s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière eux, laissant Cal et Tara seul dans la chambre. En proie à leur crise de fou rire.

- Ouhhh ! J'ai mal aux côtes, Archange n'est vraiment pas content ! Gloussa Tara en tentant de se relever.

Cal hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Il se fit la réflexion que rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Archange était sans doute l'une des choses les plus réjouissantes de sa vie.

- C'est sûr qu'il va nous en vouloir...

Elle acquiesça et tenta de reprendre son sérieux. Elle était toujours emmêlées dans ses perfusions et Cal l'aida à se relever. S'assayant avec méfiance sur le rebord du lit, elle souleva son poignet d'où pendaient de drôles de tubes colorés et les observa pensivement.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on est là ? Finit-elle par demander.

Cal haussa les épaules, il n'en savait rien. Il venait de se réveiller dans une chambre inconnue et avait trouvé à son chevet trois démones gloussantes qui avaient poussées des cris d'hystérie en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Ensuite, il avait proprement assommer les trois démones, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait besoin qu'elles soient conscientes pour qu'il puisse les interroger, il avait donc essayer de les réanimer afin d'obtenir des informations, l'une d'elle avait murmurée qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, tout comme son amie blonde, qui résidait dans la chambre voisine, puis elle s'était évanouis de nouveau, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

En sortant en trombe de sa chambre, il s'était bien douté qu'Archanche était derrière tout ça. Et il était furieux, parce qu'ils avaient été piégés et qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés coincé dans les limbes sans même savoir comment.

Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était d'avoir partagé un merveilleux moment avec Tara. Son esprit encore embrumé lui envoyait par flash des images de Cookies sans qu'il sache vraiment pour quoi. Il les rejeta avec agacement, se concentrant sur leur situation.

- Tara, je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix, nous allons devoir rappeler Archange et lui demander des explications.

La jeune fille réprima un frisson et accepta d'un signe de tête, misérable.

Elle ignorait encore dans quelle galère ils s'étaient fourrés, mais ce qu'elle s'imaginait était très loin de la réalité. Car ce qui était en train de se passer sur AutreMonde était si terrible qu'elle ne pouvait se le représenter.  
Et lorsqu'elle réaliserait enfin, la réalité risquait de s'imposer à la manière d'une claque, d'une violence inouïe.

Lorsque timidement, ils regagnèrent la suite d'Archange, celui-ci semblait bouder encore un peu, tapant du pied avec agacement. Cependant, en les voyant arriver, il fit un effort pour sourire et s'avança jusqu'à eux de sa démarche élégante.

- Tara et Caliban, enfin. Dit-il, une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

Les deux jeunes gens le saluèrent d'un signe de tête glacial mais restèrent aux aguets. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il fallait rester vigilant avec Archange, sous l'a superbe apparence, se cachait un véritable Démon.  
Celui-ci semblait pourtant aussi mal à l'aise qu'eux. Il fit une gracieuse révérence à Tara qui ne lui rendit pas, ce qui augmenta considérablement son trouble.

- Tara tu... vous êtes ravissante.

Le beau démon tentait de gommer toute hésitation dans sa voix afin de paraître plus ferme mais son chevrotement le trahit.  
Un silence gênant s'installa entre-eux que Cal fut le premier à rompre.

- Maintenant, expliquez-nous ce que nous faisons ici.

- Oui bien sûr, je vais tout vous raconter mais avant, venez vous asseoir, l'histoire est longue.

- Alors abrégez. Nous restons ici. Opposa Tara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine résolue.

Le prince démoniaque poussa un long soupir las et resta debout face aux deux jeunes gens. Une profonde ride de contrariété marquait son front parfait.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je crois qu'il est temps que je vous présente quelqu'un...

Il frappa dans ses mains et au fond de la pièce, une porte s'ouvrit. L'ouverture était trop loin pour que Cal et Tara distinguent quoique ce soit pourtant au fur et à mesure que la silhouette s'approchait, ils purent se rendre compte que c'était apparemment un être Humain qui venait vers eux, ou plus précisément une femme, à en juger par sa minceur et son doux déhancher.

Lorsqu'ils furent capable d'identifier ses traits, le jeune voleur tomba des nues.  
Parce que la jeune fille qui se tenait maintenant bien droite à côté d'Archange était l'une des plus sublime créature que Cal ait jamais vu.  
Et c'était Ariel.  
Tara, en la voyant, se sentit tout de suite moche et lourde, comme encombrée par son propre corps.  
La superbe jeune femme fit un tour sur elle-même en riant, mettant en valeur son idyllique silhouette. L'éclat de son rire était semblable au chant d'un oiseau, incroyablement doux et beaux.

- Je vous présente ma sœur, Ariel. Dit Archange avec une pointe de fierté.

La belle fit un grand sourire à Cal et prit à son tour la parole.

- Oh oui ! Mais bien sûr, Caliban et moi nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas, beau voleur ?

Tara sursauta. Beau voleur ? Pour qui elle se prenait celle là ? L'héritière se rembrunit aussitôt et contempla Ariel d'un œil mauvais. Et puis pourquoi Cal ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

- Effectivement... Répondit prudemment celui-ci en regardant la jeune femme avec méfiance.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, passons maintenant à la suite. Hmmm... Tara... Cette partie là risque de te mettre en colère mais je t'assure avoir fait ça pour ton bien. C'était dans ton intérêt ! Se défendit Archange, précautionneux.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étressirent et elle pinça les lèvres, attendant la suite avec méfiance.  
Mais Cal l'interrompit soudain.

- Attendez, comment se fait-il qu'une démone ait put aller sur AutreMonde ? Réagit soudain le jeune voleur.

Archange eut un petit sourire satisfait, il s'apprêtait à répondre mais Ariel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- En plus d'être beau vous êtes malin. Le complimenta-t-elle en riant doucement de son incroyable voix suave. Mais jusqu'où ira votre esprit brillant ? Allez, cherchez vous même la réponse !

Tara sursauta, soudainement très méfiante. La jolie jeune femme semblait très bien savoir s'y prendre avec Cal. Elle le flattait mais en gardant de la réserve, elle le mettait au défi. Chose à laquelle le voleur ne résistait pas. Tara pria silencieusement pour que Cal refuse de jouer le jeu, mais à sa grande horreur, le Voleur tomba dans le piège.

Il jeta à la jeune fille un regard surpris puis fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Il commença à marmonner à voix haute.

- Hmmm... Le seul moyen pour un démon de venir ici est d'être invoqué... c'est bien ça ?

L'étourdissant sourire d'Ariel s'accentua et elle hocha la tête, ravie.

- Et vous étiez venu voir Tara. C'est vous même qui me l'avait dit lors de notre rencontre. Ce n'était pas par hasard... Poursuivit-il.

De son côté, Tara était de plus en plus perplexe. Elle trouvait ça incroyable que Cal est fait un brin de causette avec cette sublime inconnue sans que personne ne daigne lui en parler. Et puis si le jeune homme prétendait être amoureux d'elle, pourquoi diable allait-il discuter tranquillement avec de sublimes femmes lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné ?  
Alors qu'elle pestait intérieurement contre Cal et Ariel, un détail de la conversation lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

- Eh ! Mais vous étiez venue me voir, pour une audience, non ? Mais moi je ne vous ait pas vu ! S'exclama la jeune fille, interrompant les pensées de Cal.

A sa grande surprise, ni Archange, ni Ariel et ni même Cal ne réagirent.

Le jeune voleur reprit, s'adressant à Tara :

- Je crois que ce que Archange voulait te dire, c'est qu'il te faisait surveillez. Il a envoyé Ariel afin de te protéger. Te voir pour une audience n'était qu'un prétexte pour aller au Palais, en réalité elle n'avait pas l'intention de te rencontrer directement. N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux démons confirmèrent d'un identiques et gracieux hochement de tête.  
Tara se retourna vers eux, furieuse.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires ? Pourquoi tu entre dans ma vie comme ça ? Comment oses-tu m'envoyer ta soeur pour me surveiller ? Et... Pourquoi m'as tu demandée en mariage ?

Archange frémit, mais c'est d'une voix un peu plus assuré qu'il répondis.

- Pardonne-moi, mon Ange. Mais comme tu peux le constater, cela t'a sauvé la vie. Ariel t'avait à l'œil, et lorsqu'elle a vu que tu repartais avec les cookies, elle t'a suivie, dès qu'elle s'est aperçue que vous étiez en train de vous faire empoisonner, elle en a profité pour vous ramenez ici. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, vous seriez mort. La demande en mariage n'était quand à elle qu'un plan de replis. En demandant ta main, je me portais officiellement garant de ta sécurité. Si tu étais tombée aux mains des Dragons, j'aurais eut le droit de te réclamer auprès de moi, si cela pouvait te mettre hors de danger. En cas de refus, le traité aurait même été partiellement rompus, permettant à mes troupes de venir te chercher afin que tu soit rapatriée sur une de nos planètes. Malheureusement, les Dragons ont su contrer mes plans en te demandant également en mariage, de cette façon, ils avaient autant que moi le droit de te garder auprès d'eux. Vous avez eut de la chance qu'Ariel ait été suffisamment maligne pour vous retrouver et vous ramener ici avant que les Dragons ne vous mettent la main dessus, croyez moi.

La jolie démone adressa aux deux adolescents un humble sourire qui pourtant hérissa Tara. Elle poursuivie.

- Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez empoisonnés ? Mais alors qui est-ce ? Pourquoi avions nous besoin d'être protégés ? Et pourquoi parlez vous des Dragons comme si ils étaient responsable de quelque chose ?

- Mais parce que les Dragons sont responsable de tout ce qui vous arrive, bien-sûr. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être sur le trône d'Omois, à préparer leur invasion d'AutreMonde.

- Vous rigolez ?! Pourquoi ils auraient sauvés tout les peuples d'AutreMonde si c'est pour les exterminer quelques millénaires plus tard ? S'exclama Cal.

Archange et Ariel échangèrent un regard et c'est la belle princesse qui répondit, d'une voix douce et apaisante parfaitement maîtrisée.

- Nous ignorons nous aussi les plans exact des dragons, tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils avaient l'intention de monter un coup d'Etat à Omois. Nous ne savions même pas comment ils comptaient s'y prendre.

Cal hocha la tête.

- Donc vous ne savez pas pourquoi les dragons ont fait ça, mais vous le saviez. Parce que quelqu'un vous l'a dit. Quelqu'un qui ne doit pas aimer les dragons mais qui est assez fourbe pour les espionner. Cette personne sait comment venir jusqu'a vous. Et cette personne savait donc que vous feriez tout pour sauver Tara. Or, cette personne veux que Tara reste en vie. Et donc cela ne peut-être que... Magister... Souffla soudain Cal, arrivé au bout de son raisonnement.

La princesse Démone eut un immense sourire et elle salua la performance du petit voleur d'un signe de tête admiratif.

- Exactement ! Le Maître Sangrave est venu voir mon frère pour lui expliquer que les Dragons convoitaient Omois, et qu'ils aillaient sûrement mettre la vie de Tara en danger. Tout les deux se sont alliés pour vous venir en aide. Magister à ordonné à l'un de ses hommes de m'invoquer, il m'a ensuite confié la mission de vous protéger. Une fois que vous étiez entre mes mains, ma mission était terminée, j'ai donc pu rentrer dans les Limbes. Et avec vous, bien sûr.

- Oui enfin ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle amène le Voleur... Marmonna Archange.

- Mais il était si mignooooooon ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire enjoleur aux lèvre.

Cal se dandina un peu gêné et Tara aurait pouffé de rire si elle n'avait pas trouvé le manège de la Démone aussi agaçant.

- Et pour Omois, comment ça se passe ? Mes amis vont bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Archange d'un ton mauvais, bien décidée à passer sa frustration sur quelqu'un.

- Je n'en ait aucune idée, Tara Duncan. Magister doit normalement nous tenir au courant. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons eut aucune nouvelle de lui. Fit-il, l'air sincèrement désolé pour la jeune fille.

Tara fit la grimace. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était vraiment mauvaise. Et si les deux démons ne mentaient pas, ils leurs avaient bel et bien sauver la vie. Cal et elle allaient maintenant avoir une dette envers eux. Elle jugea judicieux de couper court à l'entretient, tout d'abord car elle était fatiguée, mais aussi parce qu'un terrible mal de tête tambourinait à ses tempes et qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de se retrouver seule avec Cal pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper de ce guêpier.

- Caliban et moi aimerions maintenant nous reposer, mais merci de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Fit-elle, courtoise.

Les deux démons leurs sourirent avec gentillesse puis Archange leurs donna rendez-vous pour plus tard dans la soirée.

De retour dans leur suite, Tara s'affala dans un fauteuil, épuisée.

- Ouille ! Mon ventre gargouille ! Cal, tu n'aurais pas quelques chose à manger dans tes poches ?

Le jeune voleur dirigea sa main vers sa veste, mais effaré il releva la tête vers Tara.

- Ce ne sont pas mes habits !

L'héritière baissa les yeux sur ses propres fringues, mais heureusement, la changeline était toujours là.

- Je ne sais pas... Il t'ont peut-être changé pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie...

Le jeune homme blêmit.

- Attends ! Reprit Tara. Je vais demander à la pierre vivante, elle sait peut-être quelque chose... Elle a apprit à avoir la fonction "vidéo". Elle a peut-être pu filmer ce qui s'est passé ? Suggéra-t-elle. Pierre vivante ?

- Oooh ! Jolie Tara, belle Tara. Cal ami de Tara, jolie Tara. Mignon Cal. S'enthousiasma la pierre en clignotant avec entrain.

- Euuuh... Pierre ? Peux-tu nous montrer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que nous étions drogués ?

Le morceau de Qwartz clignota en signe d'assentiment puis fit dérouler autours d'eux un petit film.

Ils virent Cal arriver près de Tara, croquer dans un Cookie. Puis à leur grande horreur, enfin surtout à celle de Tara, ils se virent échanger de longs baisers passionnés. Ils rougirent de concert lorsqu'ils virent leurs amis débouler dans la chambre et baissèrent la tête penaud devant la peine de Robin et Mara. Tara ferma les yeux lorsque Cal commença à retirer son pantalon.

- Pierre vivante ? Je crois que ça suffit ! Dit-elle la voix tremblante en observant son image commencer à retirer son T-shirt.

Le film s'évanouit et les deux adolescent détournèrent le regard, gênés.

A ce moment là, Tara se rendit compte que sa vie pouvait parfois être franchement pénible...

- On peut dire qu'ils étaient épicés, ces cookies. Fit Cal, penaud.

Tara se mordit les lèvres, la situation était vraiment embarrassante, encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les deux coincés dans les limbes.  
Elle devait trouver un moyen de changer de sujet de conversation et rapidement.

- Hmmm... Approuva-t-elle. Au fait, je me demande pourquoi Archange ne nous à pas présenté Ariel plus tôt, lors de notre premier voyage dans les Limbes ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus, peut-être qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas là... Répondit Cal en haussant les épaules.

- Tu veux dire... sur une autre planète ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible.

Le jeune Voleur se perdit alors dans ses pensées. Tara détourna rapidement les yeux, gênée par le simple fait de le regarder.

- En tout cas... Il va falloir qu'on parte d'ici au plus vite ou bien nous allons devoir manger comme eux. Fit la jeune fille, parcourue d'un violent frisson à la simple idée de goûter à de la nourriture démoniaque.

Cal comprit la détresse de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, Tara ne se retira pas, se laissait aller contre le jeune homme, elle avait aujourd'hui plus que jamais besoin de son soutient et de réconfort. Puis prenant soudain conscience de sa superbe musculature, elle déglutit et se raidit un peu.  
Le petit voleur la relâcha et prit la parole.

- Nous ferions bien d'aller dîner avec Archange, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Malgré le fait que Cal ait l'air tout sauf convaincu en disant cela, Tara acquiesça puis fit quelques pas vers la porte. La changeline lui fit revêtir une jolie robe rose pâle qui lui donnait l'air d'un bonbon à la fraise.  
Cal faillit glousser mais le regard de Tara lui fit garder son sérieux. Lui offrant son bras, ils sortirent de la suite. Prêt à en apprendre d'avantage sur le fameux coup d'état Dragons.

Ils mirent quelques temps à s'habituer à l'architecture du Palais et ils leurs fallut plusieurs bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à se repérer correctement, mais enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure à errer dans les couloirs, ils finirent pas entrer dans la salle à manger privée d'Archange.

C'était une grande pièce chaleureuse, où trônait une gigantesque table en bois. De nombreuses chaises aux fragiles pieds couverts d'or s'alignaient de chaque côté. Archange était assis sur l'une d'elle, à côté d'Ariel, somptueuse dans une élégante robe moulante bleue nuit, de la même couleur que le costume trois-pièces de son frère. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient renversant.

Le frère et la sœur semblaient en grande conversation puis s'interrompirent au même moment lorsque ils aperçurent Cal et Tara.  
Les deux adolescents firent face aux deux démons et se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise.

Archange sourit à Tara avec bienveillance puis prit la parole en premier.

- Alors, Tara Duncan, vous êtes vous bien reposée ?

- Oui, merci Archange, c'était parfait. Maintenant nous aimerions savoir si vous avez des nouvelles d'AutreMonde ?

Le visage du beau démon se rembrunit et il croisa le regard d'Ariel qui se mordit les lèvres.  
D'un même mouvement, Cal et Tara se tendirent, s'attendant à des nouvelles catastrophiques.

- La situation à Omois est très... instable. Commença la princesse Démon.

- En fait, il semblerait que les Dragons se soient fait piéger par la résistance Omoisienne du Palais. Mais nous savons que vos sujets, jeune Tara Duncan, ne tiendrons pas indéfiniment. Tôt ou tard il finiront pas craquer et ils seront alors probablement exterminés jusqu'au dernier, en représailles.

Tara se redressa subitement, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'attendons nous ? Il faut retourner sur AutreMonde ! Nous devons aller les aider !

Caliban approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

- Calmez vous... Souffla Ariel.

La sublime jeune femme regarda, suppliante, les deux adolescents. Une réel inquiétude transperçait dans ses magnifiques yeux d'or.

- Vous ne devez pas y retourner, vous mourrez ! Vous ne pourrez rien faire tout les deux ! Continua-t-elle.

- Par contre... Nous pourrions vaincre les dragons, avec votre aide. Fit Archange avec sérieux.

Tara les contempla tour à tour, perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas où ils voulaient en venir.  
Ce fut Cal le plus rapide.

- Vous nous proposez une alliance Humains-Démons ? Demanda Cal dans un souffle, abasourdi par l'idée qu'une telle alliance puisse un jour exister, les démons étant pratiquement leurs ennemis héréditaires.

- Eh bien... Les Dragons sont nos ennemis et désormais les vôtres. Avança Archange.

- Mais attendez... vous êtes des Démons, vous ne pouvez pas aller sur AutreMonde sauf si un sortcelier vous invoque... Comment comptez-vous nous aider ? Objecta Tara.

Archange se fit soudain très grave. Ses yeux vert étincelaient d'intelligence, de peur mais aussi de... désirs ?

- C'est là, Tara que nous avons besoin de vous. Vous êtes désormais Impératrice d'Omois, bien que déchue pour l'instant, mais Impératrice quand même. Dans votre sang coule celui de votre ancêtre le haut mage Demiderus, celui-là même qui nous à enfermé dans les Limbes. De plus vous êtes l'une des sorteclière les plus puissante de votre Univers. Vous pouvez nous donner l'autorisation de venir sur AutreMonde. En rompant le traité originel. Mais rompre ce traité exige que vous nous fassiez entièrement confiance.

Tara l'observa longtemps en silence, éberluée. Cal quand à lui, avait presque de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles, tant il réfléchissait vite.

- Savez-vous comment je doit procéder ? Finit-elle par demander au bout d'un long moment.

Ce fut Ariel qui répondit de sa mélodieuse voix, semblable au chant de l'eau qui coule.

- Oui. Il existe des failles entre nos Univers. Vous devez ordonner à ces portails de nous laisser passer.

- Donc si je comprends bien ? Une fois que Tara aura ouvert cette faille, à n'importe quel moment, des hordes de démons pourrons nous envahir ? Demanda Cal froidement.

Les démons grimacèrent mais ne perdirent pas de leurs aplombs.

- Oui enfin non. D'abord nous n'avons aucunement l'intention d'envahir qui que ce soit, nous souhaitons juste vous aider à reprendre les reines d'Omois, puis ensuite, vous pourrez décider du nombre de démons autorisés à franchir vos portes.

Tara se mordit les lèvres, ils étaient bel et bien au pied du mur. Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression de s'être fait manipulée, et en beauté, cette prétendue attaque de Dragons qui les obligeaient à ouvrir AutreMonde aux Démons... Et si tout cela n'était qu'un vaste complot des Démons ?

- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que les Dragons sont effectivement en train d'attaquer Omois ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Archange et Ariel se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et eurent une conversation muette, ils semblaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre que Tara se posa la question de savoir si les deux Démons n'étaient pas télépathes, ce qui était une information assez inquiétante.  
Au bout de quelques minutes Archange hocha la tête et se tourna vers Tara.

- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de vous le prouver, ou bien si. Il en existe un, mais il est très dangereux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Fit Cal avec méfiance.

- Vous laisser regagner AutreMonde pour que vous puissiez voir ce qu'il s'y trame.

- Alors nous partons immédiatement pour AutreMonde ! S'exclama Tara en se redressant subitement.

Car se leva lui aussi et passa un bras autours de la taille de Tara comme pour soutenir la jeune femme dans sa décision, le visage grave et déterminé.

Les deux démons fixèrent quelques instants le bras de Cal, une identique lueur d'agacement dans les yeux, puis se reprirent en même temps. A leurs tours ils se dressèrent de leur coté de la table, et se mirent à parler d'une même voix :

- Il en est hors de question !

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans une escorte ! Poursuivis Archange avec force.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du danger ? Continua Ariel avec une légère pointe d'hystérie dans la voix. Les Dragons ont pris en quelques heures presque tout les gouvernements d'AutreMonde, Omois est l'un des rare à résister et cela ne durera pas indéfiniment ! Même maintenant, alors qu'Omois n'est pas encore tombé, vous risquerez vos vies à la seconde même où vous poserez le pied sur votre planète ! Et je ne parle même pas de ce qui se passera quand Omois sera devenue une ville de Dragons !

Cal et Tara se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, la panique des deux démons leurs semblaient sincères mais ils ne leurs faisaient toujours pas confiance. Cal hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Tara prit une grande inspiration, soutenue par le petit Voleur.

- Nous devons quand même partir. Nos amis sont peut-être en grave danger et tant que nous n'aurons pas la confirmation que les Dragons se sont réellement retournés contre mon peuple ainsi que contre les autres peuples d'AutreMonde, aucun Démon ne franchira la limite entre nos deux mondes.

- Non.

La voix d'Archange était devenue tranchante comme un fil de rasoir, son regard était plus que jamais résolu. Loin de lui retirer de sa beauté, son air sérieux et déterminé lui donnait l'air suprêmement séduisant, presque irréel tant il en devenait attirant, plus adulte et plus fort.

- Je refuse que vous courriez le risque d'être tuée. Votre sécurité m'importe plus que tout ce qui peut se trouver actuellement sur AutreMonde, Tara. Que vous acceptiez ou non de lever le voile qui nous empêche de rejoindre votre Univers, cela n'a pour moi aucune importance. Poursuivit-il avec force, son regard toujours aussi perçant braqué sur la jeune fille, qui se sentait alors minuscule et totalement mise à nue sous le poids d'un tel regard.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Fit alors Tara d'une voix blanche.

Ce fut Cal qui répondit, son visage s'était soudainement assombrit et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Cela signifie que nous sommes ses prisonniers.

Tara frémit.  
Cal et elle avaient toujours eut un énorme point commun. Ils ne supportaient pas d'être enfermés. Comme des animaux soudain mis en cage, une identique bouffée d'angoisse venait de les prendre à la gorge.  
L'humiliation d'être asservis, l'angoisse d'être parqué comme du bétail, la peur terrible d'être privé dignité. Voilà ce qu'ont toujours redoutés les Hommes face aux invasions de Démons. Voilà la foule de sentiments qui assaillaient les deux jeunes gens à cet instant précis : Cette terreur indicible d'être enfermé à tout jamais.

Les paroles bienveillantes d'Archange étaient désormais comme autant de barreaux qui se refermaient sur eux.

* * *

Hey ! Pour ceux qui le veulent, j'ai écris un... "extra" qui est classé M, à cause de son contenu sexuellement explicite, il concerne Tara, Archange et Cal. Vous pouvez le lire dans mes histoires, la fanfic' se nomme "Le Roi de pique, la Reine de Trèfle et le valet de Coeur".

Cela se passe donc dans les limbes, mais ça n'a pas réellement de rapport avec l'histoire en cours, et c'est surtout un pilote, car je prévois d'insérer au moins une scène plus "chaude" dans cette histoire. Si ce genre de contenu explicite vous déplaît, n'hésitez donc pas à me le signaler dans vos commentaires, je les prendrais en compte et posterais les passages éventuellement plus "caliente" ailleurs.

Bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4

Naaan, je suis en retard ! Voici donc le chap 4, il est court, donc je pense vous sortir le 5 plutôt en milieu voir début de semaine !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Robin... Ou comment s'apercevoir qu'on va devoir faire des heures supp en baby-sitting.**

Robin était perdu.  
D'habitude, ses sens d'Elfe lui permettaient de s'y retrouver facilement dans presque n'importe quel environnement, mais le choc d'un coup d'état Dragon l'avait plongé dans une sorte d'état second. L'air hébété, il tournait sur lui même, incapable de se décider.  
Devant lui, des successions de couloirs sombres et sans fin.

C'est Mara qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

- Eh, bouge toi un peu ! On a pas toute la journée, on a des reptiles au cul. Tiens, on a qu'a prendre à droite, si on va toujours à droite, on doit bien tomber sur une sortie.

- Oh oui, très malin. Si on prend toujours à droite on aura autant de chance de sortir que de tomber nez à nez avec les Dragons. Répondit-il agacé en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Du calme, l'expert. En attendant, si on reste planté là, on est sûr qu'ils vont nous tomber dessus, je préfère encore n'avoir que 50% de chances de sortir d'ici que zéro. Si tu ne sais pas faire le guide touristique, deviens plutôt statisticien.

Robin souffla par les narines et roula des yeux. Il avait juste besoin d'encore quelques minutes de réflexion... Si seulement elle pouvait se taire ! Tout ses sens en alerte, il essayait de capter un son, une odeur, qui trahirait enfin la présence d'une sortie.

Ses narines frémirent, voilà ce qu'il attendait ! Une fragrance d'herbe coupé... C'était déjà un début d'indice, à moins que cette herbe ne provienne d'un des multiples jardin intérieur du Palais... Et dans ce cas là ils ne tarderait pas à tomber nez à nez avec les troupes Dragons.

C'était une chance pour eux que presque tout les Dragons à Omois se soient apparemment fait piéger dans la salle du trône, une chance également que Moineau les ait appelés à temps.

Alors que la Bête les prévenaient du danger, un détonation avait résonné puis des cris... Ils avaient ensuite été projetés à terre par une énorme déflagration.  
Couvert de gravas, ils n'avaient heureusement que quelques égratignures. En quelques secondes, des Dragons avaient surgit de nul part et s'étaient précipité sur eux. Si Moineau ne les avaient pas avertis du danger, ils auraient laisser les Dragons venir à eux, pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une équipe de secouristes.

Mais Robin avait alors réagit au quart de tour, empoignant une Mara inconsciente par le col de sa robe, il l'avait projetée sur son épaule et s'était mis à courir à travers les couloirs du palais, le plus loin possible de ses poursuivants. Il s'était ensuite jeté dans un passage secret qu'il avait découvert avec Tara, il y a quelques années, lorsqu'ils avaient voulu un peu plus d'intimité...

La jeune héritière avait alors ouvert un œil vitreux et quelques explications plus tard, ils s'étaient remis en route, en quête d'un passage secret qui les conduiraient tout droit vers la sortie.  
Mara s'était -au grand désespoir de Robin- très vite remise du choc et dès qu'elle avait repris connaissance, s'était mise à réfléchir à voix haute, infatigable, elle ne cessait jamais de parler.

- Eh imagine que ce soit Charm qui se soit fait renverser par... Enfin voyons tu sais là... Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Chu ? Chandaru ? Mushu ? Le dragon rouge là, enfin voyons ! Pas Charm, l'autre... Raaah... Eh, dit, tu m'écoute ?

- Non, et est-ce que tu pourrais la boucler, par pitié ?

Devant le regard noir de la jeune héritière, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Hum... Votre majesté, pourriez vous -s'il vous plait- cessez de piailler inutilement pendant que je sauve votre impériale vie, ou cela serait-il un effort trop considérable pour son Altesse ?

A cet instant, si Mara avait eu des broyettes à la place des yeux, Robin aurait eut l'air d'un gros gruyère pleins de trous.

Mais les yeux de la jeune fille n'étant pas des armes de destruction massive, Robin se contenta seulement d'hocher la tête avec soulagement puis de se détourna de la petite voleuse patentée pour fixer à nouveau son regard sur le dédale de couloirs qui lui faisait face.

Ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix, c'était sortir d'ici au plus vite ou mourir. Le seul point positif que l'on pouvait éventuellement compter dans ce noir tableau, c'était que l'action leurs permettaient à tout les deux de chasser de leur esprit les images de Cal et Tara, s'embrassant avec toute l'impudeur dont ils en étaient capable, semblant être totalement fou l'un de l'autre.  
Malgré que Robin sache parfaitement que ses deux amis avaient été drogués par des cookies, il ne pouvait pas mettre cette soudaine poussée d'hormones chez les deux jeunes gens sur le compte de la drogue.  
Il était évident que la drogue n'avait été qu'un élément déclencheur. Le jeune demi-elfe était absolument convaincu que les pulsions de Cal et Tara étaient bel et bien réelles, l'empoisonnement ne leurs avait que simplement fait perdre le sens des réalités, ce qui leur avait permis de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, n'ayant désormais plus assez de lucidité pour pouvoir contenir leurs envies.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait Mara, ni comment elle gérait cette situation, mais il se doutait bien que la jeune fille devait ressentir une souffrance similaire à la sienne.  
Il en eu d'ailleurs la confirmation quelques minutes plus tard quand Mara, n'en pouvant apparemment plus de ne rien dire et de garder toutes ses pensées en tête, lâcha nerveusement :

- A ce que je vois Cal et Tara ont l'air de bien s'apprécier finalement... Je me demande si ils on su en profiter... Ce serait bête, hein ? De ne pas saisir une si belle occasion... Pouvoir consommer librement leur amour sous prétexte qu'ils ont fait une indigestion au cookies... Ahah, mon oeil oui. Bandes de petits...

Robin n'ayant pas du tout envie d'entendre les insultes que s'apprêtait à proférer Mara, il préféra immédiatement lui couper la parole avant que la conversation ne dégénère.

- C'est dur pour tout le monde. Maintenant regarde bien devant toi et sois attentive... J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive bientôt au bout de ce passage secret mais j'ignore totalement ce que nous allons trouver derrière...

- Dans ce cas croise les doigts et passe le premier, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, si je t'entend hurler je ferais demi-tour.

Elle lui lança alors un clin d'oeil enjôleur et se glissa derrière lui, le laissant prendre la tête de leur mini-expédition.

Le demi-elfe en suffoqua d'indignation, ignorant si la jeune femme était sérieuse ou si elle le faisait marcher. Avec Mara c'était toujours assez difficile de trancher, la petite voleuse patentée avait un don inouï pour manier le sarcasme.

Mais alors que le jeune homme se débattait avec ces deux hypothèses, les faibles lumières qui éclairaient alors le passage secret coupèrent brutalement.

- Je crois que nous y so...

- Aïe ! Le cri de la jeune fille se répercuta comme un écho.

- Mara ? Qu'est ce q...

- Mais bon sang vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds ? Grogna une voix.

- Allumez la lumière, je ne vois rien !

- Non, laissez la éteinte ou l'on va se faire repérer ! Siffla une nouvelle voix avec colère.

- Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ?

- Vampyrs, et vous, vous sentez l'humain à plein nez, sauf toi tu sens aussi le... l'elfe ? Attends un peu... Robin ?

- Oui, allumez la lumière !

- Robin tu me marche sur les pieds !

- Vous ne pouvez pas la boucler ?

- Mara recule tu m'écrase contre le mur !

- Mara ? Mara comme l'héritaire d'Omois ?

- Non Mara comme dans "Mara, le Magicien et le Mrrrou Farceur".

- Hein ?

- Rahhh... Oui, Mara, "La" Mara.

- Tes pieds, ça va ?

- Pfffh, on dit "tes chevilles, ça va ?" pas "tes pieds" ! Marmonna la jeune fille.

- Non, je veux dire : Tes pieds, Ils vont bien ? Je crois que je leurs marche dessus !

- Ah non, ce ne sont pas les miens !

- Tssssssssssss... Ce sont les miens sombre imbécile.

- Pardon !

- Bon, vous êtes qui ?

- Rahh... Ok, allume la lumière maintenant !

Une soudaine clarté illumina le petit couloir, les éblouissant proprement.

- Mais... Ahhhh ! Je suis aveuuugle ! Ouch !

Mara ouvrit les yeux et se rendit soudain compte qu'elle écrasait littéralement Robin contre l'une des parois et qu'un Vampyr à l'air furieux avait ses crocs à seulement quelques centimètres de sa gorge.  
Maître Dragosh.  
Plus dominant et plus effrayant que jamais, suivis d'une demi douzaine de vampyrs qui portaient l'insigne de la Brigade Noire.

Mara déglutit et se laissa glisser contre Robin, blanche de peur.

- Vous... euh... ? Tenta-t-elle misérablement d'articuler.

- On vous cherche depuis des heures ! La Krasalvie est tombée, la résistance s'organise ! Nous avons envoyés nos meilleurs hommes à la recherche de membres de la famille Impériale encore vivant !

- Comment ça ? Où sont Jar et Sandor ? Et Lisbeth ?

- Nous l'ignorons votre Altesse ! Venez maintenant, nous devons rejoindre F. !

- F. ? Demanda Robin, perplexe.

Dragosh se pencha vers le jeune homme et murmura à toute vitesse :

- Votre ami, Fabrice de Besois-Giron ! Il était dans les jardins lorsqu'il a vu les vaisseaux Dragons atterrir sur les toits, il s'est précipité dans un tunnel souterrain et de là, il a envoyé un vidéocristal à tout les gouvernements d'AutreMonde, nous avons reçu le nôtre juste avant que les Dragons ne nous tombent également dessus ! Il est désormais à la tête de la résistance, c'est lui qui à fait organiser des patrouilles pour que l'on vous retrouve ! D'ailleurs vous aussi, il vous faut des noms de code pour que les services secret Dragons ne sachent pas que nous sommes parvenus à vous retrouver ! Votre Altesse, vous serez désormais "l'oisillon", et vous, demi-Elfe, vous êtes désormais son garde du corps attitré, vous serez "L'Arc". Moi je suis "SangRouge", retenez bien !

- C'est vraiment utile tout ça ? Grommela Mara, légèrement vexée par son propre nom de code.

Ce fût Robin qui répondit.

- C'est même une excellente idée ! Mon père m'a toujours dit que les noms se murmuraient plus facilement que n'importe quelle autre information ! Si votre nom tombe, votre Altesse, les Dragons risquent de se rendre compte que vous êtes toujours en vie et prête à prendre votre revanche !

- Oh... D'accord, très bien. Marmonna la jeune fille avec humeur, passant devant Robin avec un flegme artificiel qui se voulait vexant.

Le beau demi-elfe soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Deux pensées s'entrechoquaient désormais dans sa tête, d'abord, il était fasciné par la rapidité avec laquelle la résistance AutreMondienne s'était constituée... Deuxièmement... Est-ce que Maître Dragosh avait bien dit... _Fabrice_ ?

* * *

Merci aux gens qui me lisent !  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, les critiques constructives sont également appréciées !

Bisous-Bisous !


End file.
